Ghost in the Shell: Redux
by doubleplayer97
Summary: Viktor Zielkov is a highly skilled Russian human agent trying to be redeemed for his past mistakes in the wars. When he is offered a chance to join an elite group called Section 9 in Japan he takes it as his chance of redemption. But corruption and danger stand in his way to do what is right. Can he redeem himself?
1. Prologue

**For the prologue this is what I think the timeline before Ghost in the Shell would look like and how it ties into the story. The story focus on an OC character who is involved with the events in Ghost in the Shell.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or plots already made by the creators of Ghost in the Shell. The only things I own are the extra plots and OC characters that is all.**

Prologue

In 1991 after the dissolution of the Soviet Union, the new Russian government returns 4 of the Kuril Islands to Japan and starts a new alliance. In 1998 Russia and Japan begin a trade embargo that turns out to be more profitable than any other out there. In 2001 the last man descending from the Russian Czar Romanov family, Georgi Romanov, is found and is welcomed by the Russian people to live there under government supervision.

` In 2002 Japanese scientist Mitsuko Kuji and Russian scientist Sergei Vlatsnov work together to make a new prosthetic device that could be a technological exterior for the brain. It is made with features like connection to other people's brains, direct access to knowledge and records, an increase to the life expectancy, and other important features. Kuji and Vlatsnov decide to call it a "Cyberbrain". They then show their prototype to the UN Economic and Social Council which gets highly acclaimed by almost all countries. Many countries pass bills allowing the switch to prosthetics and the legalization of cyborg treatment policies letting many corporations to sell them.

In 2003 the Russian government is founded corrupt after false ballots elect a president being of a Communist party causing a revival of the Soviet Union. Martial law is inflicted upon the country for months and over 2 million are killed or imprisoned sparking a small civil war between the government and the oppositionists. Georgi Romanov escapes from government supervision and is quickly the leader of the opposition becoming known for his astonishing speeches and giving moral to the people promising true freedom under imperialism. After a few months the civil war becomes a revolution with the opposition gaining the Russian army's support and on November 5th, 2003 the communist party is overthrown and sentenced to death or imprisonment. Romanov then reforms the old Russian Empire and signs a constitution with the people's ideas setting up a new parliament with Romanov becoming the new Czar of the Russian people under the name George I.

In 2004 George I quickly rebuilds the Russian economy while still maintaining relationships with neighboring countries. After building a massive army and overwhelming China as a great superpower Russia begins the production of military technology and a buildup of nuclear warheads that surpasses over 500,000 active warheads by the end of the year. In 2005 seeing that the SORT treaty has been broken The United States then calls the United Nations for massive sanctions against Russia. 2 days later though Russia terminates its membership and claims neutrality with Japan and many other countries approving its status. Doing that those countries were suspended from the UN and those countries not already, became Russia's allies

Following that George I signs a treaty with the former soviet states bringing together them again to form an imperial democratic union known as the Russian Confederated Empire (RCE) with a population of over 300,000,000 people. The RCE and Japan then begin building a nuclear defense protocol creating an aerial grid system that protects Russia and its allies by defusing warheads before they hit the ground. Japan chose to put their grid up last.

On August 5, 2008 George I is celebrated by the RCE and their allies in Moscow for his past achievements and care for his people. During his final speech before leaving the podium he is fatally shot in the head on national television by a sniper. After only one hour the Imperial Guard finds the sniper and, after days of questioning, is informed that he was sent by the Chinese Government for the UN. The following day the sniper is, without trial, shot by an imperial militia in a public street and dragged out by a mounted police horse. As the funeral was held for George I his son George II at the age of 17 assumes power and declares war on China as retribution for his father. He then declares a ban on all cyber prosthetics to all citizens and soldiers to avoid the risk of hacking. The same day Japan and other allies join the RCE forming the Upper Eurasian Alliance (UEA) while the UN declares the alliance "a clear and hostile threat to humanity" and declare war on them. World War III begins.

With morale high and the technological advancement on the UEA's side they launched an offensive that was greatly strategic with Japan guarding the coasts of Asia and the RCE being the full offensive. The RCE sent a third of its force to China, a third to Europe and a third stayed on the home front to either provide support or guard the country. After 3 years of battles that ended with the victorious UEA annexing China and lower Asia to Germany the UN temporarily disbands and calls for peace. Although, the U.S and its allies disagree with the peace talks and retaliate by sending most of their nuclear warheads (not knowing the boundaries of the UEA defense protocol) all over the other side of the world. The warheads were stopped only so much by UEA interceptors to boundaries out of the protocol but it was the RCE that ended up not getting hit due to Japan not finished with their grid. Luckily, the RCE and Japenese Self-Defense Forces (JSDF) troops in the annexed and allied countries were able to evacuate millions of civilians to safe zones. The UEA meets with their new alliances and begin Operation Prometheus. They first warn the U.S and their allies to surrender for their own people's sake for 9 days with no response back. The UEA, at their last resort, launches a good portion of their nuclear weapons toward them completely obliterating most of their defenses and major cities. The U.S sends a letter back saying they and their allies still refuse to surrender even though they are against the world now.

The UEA decides to act with Japan still defending themselves and their allies with the RCE and their European allies preparing and training for 3 months. They then launch one of the greatest sea-to-land invasions since D-Day sending a good sized force of 20,000 to push through Alaska and a force of 120,000,000 invading the Atlantic coast of America. George II declares Proposition 56 which is to give RCE troops the "no mercy" rule only to kill all soldiers not civilians and do whatever is necessary to gain victory. With this brutal tactic the U.S is left all alone after Alaska is lost to the RCE and is halfway through Canada resulting in Canada's surrender. After 3 years of heavy fighting the RCE and its allies make their final push into Los Angeles, the U.S temporary capital and capture it. The U.S surrenders and allows the RCE to annex their country and take their leaders to be tried for war crimes.

George II then makes the quick action to ensure peace calling all the world's leaders to Kyoto, Japan to discuss a new treaty. At the meeting the UEA main leaders, the RCE and Japan, decided after 2 weeks that most of Europe (besides Poland and Finland) escaped from RCE annexation. China was still allowed to have its own rule but under the administration of both RCE and Japanese governments. America was split into 2 areas the larger Russo-American Alliance and the remnants of the old U.S government. To avoid the mistakes of the Treaty of Versailles the RCE reforms the UN in a more democratic way with nobody blaming each other. George II also signs the True Reparation Act (TRA) having the RCE pay the damages its enemies have made to their allies including a majority going to Japan. The treaty also required that all countries sign a security pact to have worldwide peace.

On November 3rd, 2015 the UEA leaders announce that the treaty has been signed and ratified and that the war is officially over. The war was accounted for and ended up with a loss of over 200 million lives and a cost of over 1.2 trillion USD. Even though the RCE was damaged economically, with the TRA paid off, they slowly begin rebuilding their economy and military still being recognized as a superpower. Japan, due to the TRA, is given a massive boost to their economy and has since become the number one superpower and the RCE's true great ally. Japan then gives thanks to the RCE by giving them micro machines known as the "Japanese Miracle" to clean up the radiation left by the nuclear devastation. This boosts the RCE's economy due to the demand for cleanup and puts them at the number two superpower. A few years after the treaty what was the southeastern U.S had now become a new imperialism known as the American Empire closely watched by the Russo-American Alliance.

On December 13th, 2015 the UEA under the UN begins what is known as the "Red Crackdown" to stop communism from spreading due to Vietnam and North Korea building up on nuclear weapons. After many debates and questions the UN declares communism a true threat and starts with giving the American Empire clearance and troops to invading Cuba. This is unknowingly the start of World War IV as many third world countries are taken over by communist revolutions and declare war on the UN. The RCE and Japan then hold a small conference and decide to both fight the full conflict together. They let the American Empire deal with Cuba and start an attack on Vietnam due to it invading Cambodia, Thailand, and Malaysia.

In 2018 the RCE decides to pull out due to the JSDF having a good enough standing to hold their own ground. UN peacekeepers then discover the RCE was responsible for the brutal massacre of over 100,000 citizens in many of the RCE refugee camps. The UN calls George II to a trial to discuss possible war crimes to which he uses Proposition 56, which was still in effect, saying the citizens were recruited to fight for Vietnam making them technically solders. In 2020 Vietnam surrenders but Mexico and some Latin American countries declare war on the American Empire causing UN troops to become involved. The RCE and Japan then send a combination of their forces to make a straight line towards the capitals of the countries known as "The Latin Sweep". It proves effective and they topple every government in their path with few casualties on the UN's side.

Just after Cuba surrenders in 2024 North Korea forcefully unites South Korea as a unified communist state and declares war on the UN. The RCE then comes up with the plan of them invading the north sector and Japan the south. After 5 months of heavy fighting the last communist government falls and is annexed by the RCE and Japan. George II is then put under genocide charges after Red Cross members find civilian mass graves made by the RCE accounting for over 10 million Koreans. George II quickly claims no responsibility due to the same problem with Proposition 56. The UN holds the peace talks until the RCE ends the proposition to which they agree with those terms.

WWIV ends and the world is finally pronounced safe and peaceful.

In the aftermath though nothing economically changed but power grew larger then ever with the RCE becoming a new authority presence with the largest and most proficient army to date. They still though take the number 2 spot of the worlds superpower leaving Japan (more economically advanced) to take the top spot. But in this new world of peace and prosperity a new danger has arose with the increase of tech prosthetics used by people. Many new terrorists show up as skilled hackers in prosthetics and develop a new system only the RCE prepared for and controlled called cyber-terrorism.

Years after World War IV the threat has gotten only higher in Japan and would only be controlled easily by the government's separation of its military into different sections handling the situations. One of the effective sections was Section 9.

The year is 2032.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_February 6__th__, 2032 06:22_

_Fort Anadyr Military Base, RCE_

It was a cold brisk Febuary morning in Anadyr with the snow going to maybe reach its peak today thought Viktor Zielkov walking to his office as one of the only chief warrant officers in the Siberian District. He opened the door to his office and brushed the snow off his caked military uniform, walking to his desk he realizes he forgot to brush off his hat. After he does that he sits down and tries to get over his hangover last night which was probably the reason he forgot to check his hat. Since he got up early he took some pain relievers and checked the news on his computer seeing only headlines about the new prime minister of Japan being the first female to take the position."I'd take the old war headlines over this" Viktor said "haven't they already talked about this a month or two ago".

He looked at a basket next to his desk seeing a new envelope inside with a seal all the way from Imperial Guard Headquarters. He reluctantly opened the envelope to see a file with a letter attached saying :

_To: Zielkov, Viktor - Fort Anadyr_

_ From: Imperial Guard HQ – Moscow_

_Chief Warrant Officer Zielkov,_

_ On January 23__rd__, 2032 at 22:13 a train was derailed by a pipe bomb made of domestic products that killed 92 Polish civilians near Warsaw. Due to our jurisdiction over that country we sent our officers to investigate the scene. After 5 days of searching we found surveillance footage of what seemed to be an RCE soldier placing the bomb in the exact place it was. After days of searching he was apprehended by local police in the small town of Uelen._

_ We now handing him to you as it is under your jurisdiction now. We want a confession from him to fully charge and send him in court to the firing squad. We have all the evidence and statements you need in the contents of the folder provided. Charge him and we will see to it that you are recommended to be the next Major General of the RCE accommodated with your service in both world wars. We hope you're interrogation goes well and is ensured with a complete confession. Do not fail us for the sake of the Czar and the fatherland._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Admiral Petrovic_

"Great just what I needed after so many cases…another terrorist" said Viktor grabbing the case file, coat and hat, gun from his drawer and his keys for his military jeep. As he got in and started it up he looked at the case file and saw a dossier on the suspect. It stated him as a male named Vladimir Rostov 6'3, 150 pounds, born in Russia, age 34, and has a cyberbrain. "Isn't cyber prosthetics banned in the RCE to this day" Viktor thought flipping the dossier over to see the additional information. It says he has post-traumatic stress disorder, served in WWIV, and has family in Volgograd, RCE. He then drove to the detention facility on the other side of the base seeing news and TV reporters surrounding the building. He prepared for the worst and the moment he got out he was swarmed by them and as many were asking incomprehensible questions. He then had a microphone near his face with a woman saying "Chief warrant officer Zielkov has Mr. Rostov already been given a verdict for his suspected crimes"

Viktor in surprise of her knowing who he is says"Madam, I have not charged him yet but you need to let me through so I can-". Viktor is then interrupted by a man in an Admiral's uniform who Viktor realizes as Admiral Karzin. Kukov then says to the reporter "Our warrant officer is not able to take questions at this time". Before Viktor can say anything to his superior he is guided to inside the building and sees all the leaders of the base were in the lobby talking.

"I thought I was doing a simple interrogation" Victor said"what is going on"? "Listen" says Kukov "we have two situations here…one we have a good majority of the Poles who want that man in custody to be given the death penalty in full".

"I don't see the problem can I go in and get the confession now" says Viktor.

"You didn't let me finish because the second problem is the reason why you're here in the first place" says Karzin.

"What"?

"All the interrogators before you were able to get no confession from that man, amazing interrogators trained for that skill, all struck down with no answer"

"Why didn't you call me in?"

"Because you're the best we have and our last resort I'm going doing this for your own protection though and order you to back down from this because you'll be blamed for not getting the confession"

"Why?"

"Because" said a voice in the background with some of the bases leaders who turned out to General Yetslav "We would have to let him go and that would make many people angry have you forgotten our great constitution, all citiz-"

"All citizens" Viktor said "have the right to be innocent until proven guilty, amendment 7, and article 28 I understand that but its clear he di-".

"Enough" yells Yetslav "Here is how its going to happen…you, one of my best officers , is going to back out of this case and Admiral Karzin is going to take blame for his release now just go sit dow-".

"No!"

"Are you being insubordinate with me Zielkov?"

"No sir, but I refuse to let my own superior take the blame for anything he didn't deserve just give me 20 minutes to get a confession"

"Really?"Yetslav laughed "it took most of the interrogators hours to make so much as little to no progress what makes you think you can do it"

"Just give me a chance sir and if it doesn't work dishonorably discharge me just don't let the wrong man take the blame for it"

"He has courage general" said a figure at a darker portion of the room walking into the lighter side. Viktor saw him in a full black suit, tall and lanky, bald and, from what it seemed, half of his face was disfigured in a way that it was repaired sort of oddly ."My name is Kazundo Gouda I'm the head of the Cabinet Intelligence Service of Japan and I have heard a lot about you Mr. Zielkov" he approaches Viktor with a grim handshake to which Viktor reluctantly accepts.

General Yetslav then says "Viktor Mr. Gouda's informers tell him that the man in custody knows top secret documents stored in his memory and since we are allied under the UEA he has been working closely with us".

"If you could Mr. Zielkov" Gouda said"I do want this man executed to keep those files safe from the wrong hands"

"So what would you like me to do Mr. Gouda" Viktor says holding anger in due to him not liking people he wasn't under ordering him around.

"Very polite this officer is general. Well if you could overview the evidence and try your best to break into his emotions then we would easily have a conviction. You see Mr. Zielkov this man has a cyber-prosthetic brain but if you can use very persuasive words and somewhat psychology you can truly get to and break him…that's all"

Admiral Karzan then walks up to Viktor "Are you sure you want to take a risk for this" he says.

"Lead the way" Victor says.

Everybody leaves the lobby and heads to a metal door guarded by 2 soldiers. General Yetslav puts his hand on a scanner and the door is opened to a small room with a one-way glass window. In it they see the man suspected of the crime. He was a thin, looked more in his 20's than 30's, and had an empty look on his face which looked bruised and battered.

"This is the man" said Victor "he barely looks like he could have even made the bomb".

"Don't be fooled" said Gouda "he's guiltier then he looks, prosthetics can surly hide emotions in even the most stressful of situations".

"Viktor you have 5 minutes to overview the evidence before you bring it in" says Admiral Karzan "make a good note that this man has a grudge against the Polish people".

Victor then goes to a table and overlooks the evidence which is just one file that contains a small stack of papers. From what Viktor read the suspect has had multiple offences with arson, burglary, and attempted murder. His home was searched and the police found ingredients used for homemade bomb production along with a note saying that he was wanting to change the world. After Viktor was done searching through, he took out his notepad and started writing down all the details.

As he was writing Gouda leaned to General Yetslav and said "So you never told me the full story behind your warrant officer over there, is he only skilled in that profession"?

"Viktor, not at all" said Yetslav "He was actually supposed to be assigned as a general to the Imperial Guard Special Operations unit after the last world war. But he declined the offer and was ready to leave until the army decided he was too valuable an asset and sent him here in the hope he would take the offer".

"What did he do that made him so valuable an asset general"?

Yetslav sighed "He was orphaned at maybe 10-11 during our empire's revolution and was left with his sister. He came to our empire's side to fight for his sister's safety and well being. So they took him and after the war he was basically enlisted to be trained in our special marine unit known as The Wolves. He turned out to be our greatest candidate and was made first lieutenant at the age of 16. Fighting both world wars effectively he and was given many medals from the orders of our empire for missions beyond what he was capable of. But you probably know the rest".

"Indeed general…by the was is he by any chance cyberized in any way"

"No, he has not a single prosthetic or augmentation of any kind".

Gouda smiled and let out a small chuckle saying "Truly amazing, I do wish we had one of our own with that capability as a regular human".

Viktor then gets up from the table and gives the nod that he's ready to General Yetslav and Admiral Karzan. General Yetslav then walks up to Viktor and says "Get the confession, make it clean and simple, we've already beat him bad enough we'd all be court marshaled if we do anymore". With that Viktor gave his salute and walked into the room.

The room was little more than the size of a dining room in an apartment and had only one small, dimly lit light hanging from the ceiling. The only furniture in the room as well was a small table with 2 worn out chairs, all watched by 4 voice recording cameras.

As Viktor walks in he says to the prisoner "Good morning, Mr. Rostov my name is-"

"I know who you are" Vladimir said "I would notice a slave to the fascists when I see one of you ingrate fools".

"Well, it looks like we just may get along" Viktor said chuckling and taking his seat at the other side of the table "I just came in to ask you some questions unless that's too difficult for you to do".

"Just like I told you people before I'm not talking unless you get a lawyer over here first, understand asshole…I'm a Russian citizen I have rights"!

"Well as you can see there is no lawyer and there never will be, you know why"?

"Why"?

"Because you're a terrorist, you know it and I know it, so you can talk about rights all you want but for now they're right through that one-way window never coming back got it"!

Vladimir laughed "You think that you have to be that harsh, do you, to get to me, go ahead and ask your juvenile questions. Let's see how many lies you can spawn to bring me down".

"Well, alright let's start with the first question and feel free to deny it will you. Did you set off a bomb that murdered over 90 Polish citizens on the night of January 23rd"?

"Quite straightforward don't you think, like I would know abou-"

Viktor, filled with rage, yelled" Answer the question Rostov did you or did you not it's a pretty simple question"!

"No, I don't think I would do such a 'crime' as you believe I would have done. So to truly answer your question, you don't have any proof saying otherwise".

"Oh really, because from what it says in this file, when the police searched your home they found all the materials that made the bomb placed on that train. You're criminal history doesn't help either with accounts of arson, burglary, and attempted murder which I'm surprised our legal system didn't work put you in the gulag already. But you want to know what really surprised me" he said taking out his phone and inserting a memory chip into it "This chip holds footage of the train's last stop from a camera at the station".

As Viktor fast forwards through the passengers coming in and out he stops at one point while Vladimir's face starts looking worried and says "And who do we have here in that trench coat and hat walking out of the train. He must think that he left something because he keeps looking back at the train, see. Now he's just waiting there for the train to leave and after it does he takes his hat off, looks back one more time, and leaves the station. But wait a minute, this man seems to look just like you…tell me do you have a twin or a brother, oh wait that's right, you're an only child just like your dossier says so who is that Vladimir"?

"Alright" shouted Vladimir "I was on the train, big deal, I was just a passenger though, and there were others that got off as well it could have been one of them! You've got the wrong man in custody here, do you understand".

"What I don't understand Vladimir is why you looked back at the train so many times before it left. Now you better give me a good reason why that train was so important to you or I'll drag you to court myself confession or not!"

Vladimir looked as if he was starting to breakdown with his heavy breathing, a suspicious face, and a twitch in his eye occasionally. Vladimir then tried to conceal his face by getting angry yelling "You come in here and talk with that low-credit style of a threat. Screw you, I'm not going to be…going to be open to people like… like you coming in here telling me I have no rights and accusing me".

"Did you plant the bomb Vladimir I'm sure the Poles would love to hear it"?!

"You-you don't know anything about me and I'm getting pretty sick of your way of questioning. Now those poles got what was coming to them but it wasn't me, you can't just go accusing someone of a crime with no motive whatsoever"!

Viktor then smiled, knowing he got him right where he wanted him and said "Well let's talk about motive then shall we, Mr. Rostov do you have any hatred towards the Polish".

"I may have a…a small grudge against them, what of it, many Russians do it's not a crime to hate unless your tyrant has made a law against that".

Viktor then got angry and said "You think I'm going to sit here and let you try to avoid your crime with your liberal agenda. Whatever you're trying to pull I'm right here to stop it you worthless, no good, pest to society who makes a really bad excuse for a terrorist. Japan has better terrorists then you and they're smart enough to not even be seen.

Vladimir then stood up and placed his hands on the table "You think you can talk to me like that and try your weak tactic of interrogation! Alright, fine maybe I do hate the Polish and they can all burn in hell for all I care!" he shouted with a load echo. "Back in Poland during the war they told me to lead my squad, who were all my closest friends, to watch over a small city. Before reinforcements came, the Poles attacked us as a form of resistance to annexation and butchered my squad right in front of me. They let me go that day but I still will never forgive them because they all need to suffer"!

Viktor then got up and grabbed Vladimir by the shirt and threw him right back into his chair and yelled "Is that the reason why you did it you sick bastard…revenge! For the last time did you plant a bomb on that train"?!

Vladimir then shouted "They had what was coming to them, yes I did do it and I would do it again to every single pole out there"!

Viktor, with one hit to the face, knocked Vladimir off his chair face first onto the cement floor causing a small amount of blood to splatter across it. With anger Viktor said "Those were men, women, and especially children you took the life from…Vladimir Rostov I'm charging you with the capital crime of terrorism on RCE soil. I hope I could join the firing squad that will make sure you never harm an innocent life ever again. But I do wish that god has mercy on whatever is left of your soul you sick and twisted murderer!

As Vladimir slowly got up spitting the blood out of his mouth he said "There will always be someone like me out there who resents people like you. So heed my warning officer remember the number 11…remember it!

Viktor gathers his things and heads to the door saying "Sorry but I don't take information from terrorists". As Viktor entered the other room he was greeted by Admiral Karzan shaking his hand and the bases members applauding him. After many congratulations General Yetslav got a call on the phone and answered it saying "Hello…Hello sir…yes…yes the man we have was responsible for it…no it took some time…we just finished it in under in hour…one of our finest…Warrant Officer Zielkov…very well sir".

Viktor then heard Yetslav call him over saying "Zielkov get over here now, its defense minister Petrovitch, and he wants to talk with you". When Viktor got to the phone he salutes Yetslav and takes the phone.

"This is Warrant Officer Zielkov, sir" says Viktor and immediately hears Petrovitch on the other side saying "Zielkov, I should go to the Czar and ask him to have a medal made that shows your courage and determination. Excellent work in getting the confession from that ruthless terrorist I'm going to put many recommendations through, not that you've proved yourself enough already".

"Thank you sir, just doing what is needed to protect this empire at all costs."

"Good to hear that…by the way I'm still wondering if you're still not ready for our special unit yet, we do need people like you for that line of work".

"I respect that sir, but I think I'll just stay here and-"

"I understand completely Viktor we're not trying to force you to do it like communists do but would you at least be willing to just join the roster in case you change your mind".

"I think that would be good sir, thank you".

"Good to hear it Viktor, good work today now would you please put General Yetslav on the phone again officer".

"Yes sir" says Viktor and hands the phone to Yetslav.

Gouda then walks up to Viktor and says "Congratulations on your interrogation Mr. Zielkov, I'll make sure our defense ministry hears about your effort and if you ever become a contracted soldier take this." Gouda hands Viktor a card with his and Japan's ministry of defense on the front. "Our sections could use someone like you on the field" with that Gouda walked out of the building. Viktor took the card with his two hands and was about to rip it but decided to just keep it in his uniform pocket.

_February 6__th__, 2032 23:14_

_Anadyr, RCE_

After a few hours drinking at a local bar, Viktor went into his apartment and sat down turning on his medium sized TV. He turned it to the news and saw that the Russian ambassador to China is to be at the Chinese Embassy in Japan tomorrow. As soon as he saw that news line he turned the channel to a Russian game show.

As he was watching it in his regular lower-middle class apartment he got up as his message recorder beeped and walked over to it to hear the messages probably from all the contracting agencies. After getting rid of most of the agencies messages he stopped as he heard a message from his sister Anya.

As the message went through he could hear Anya saying "Viktor, it's your sister Anya, I saw you on national TV today about the man who bombed the train in Poland and you were the one who charged him with it. I'm just glad that you actually are taking bigger cases since your breakdown after the last world war. Now those poor people can finally be at peace all because of you and that's a good thing. Me and Alexander" (Anya's husband) "are doing good as well and you don't have to keep sending money to me because you need it more than I do. After all, we are a wealthy family and after all you did to support me the least we can do is pay our dues to you".

Anya then took a deep breath and sighed "Look Viktor, I still don't understand why you never come see me in Moscow and it breaks my heart to say this but I'm afraid you're not doing fine. I know you've been fighting for so long you've gotten used to it but I think you keep reliving terrors since the empire's revolution. Please call Viktor I'm very worried and your nephew asks so much about you.

As the message ended Viktor walked into the small bathroom and splashed some water on his face. After that he looked at his half cracked mirror to see that his sister was right when he saw his bloodshot eyes, another occasional nosebleed, and he looked (even though he looked much younger) and that him being 39 was catching up to him. As he looked in the mirror he saw his chiseled face with bags forming under his eyes from sleep deprivation and the straight scar on his head that looked like a 2nd hairline next to the original. He noticed his black hair was getting long again to the point where he couldn't side swap it correctly. Luckily, the military base has some who cuts hair just perfect.

He then decided that it wasn't a good night to get too hung-over and just watched TV till he fell asleep on the couch. But Viktor was still thinking about what Anya said and how she was right about everything. He still had nightmares about what he had to do and who he lost during the war and started remembering Vladimir and what he said after the confession about many others taking his place. Viktor still couldn't forget about that phrase that Vladimir said "remember the number 11…remember it!". What was the number 11 thought Viktor before falling to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_February 7__th__, 2032 01:51_

_New Port City International Airport, New Port City, Japan_

Artyom Morozov was still feeling the jetlag going from Siberia to Japan and was causing him a headache. He was on the run after escaping from his asylum and didn't want to go straight to the firing squad for the murders he did. He still remembered when he had to kill his mother and brother because of that one reason that he was still holding on too. But coming to Japan he was to try and start to be a man with a purpose.

His purpose changed his entire life with the fact of remembering when he escaped and was near death from running a straight 9 days and finally collapsing in the wilderness. But before he froze to death a bishop from one of the remote orthodox churches carried him to his church and tended to him until he was healthy again. When authorities came to the church the officers told the bishop of Morozov's crimes while Morozov was hiding. The bishop though told the officers that the man they were looking for was not here and sent them off. Before sending Morozov off he told him to be a man of god, to wash his sins away, and to save the souls of man from damnation to which Morozov tearfully agreed.

Morozov left the church feeling pain in his heart for what he did to his family but after a long walk in the wilderness he realized that the main reason he killed them was to send their souls to god. He knew his family was planning to move to Japan to be cyberized and he had to save them from his version of what damnation is. With that he learned that in order to save the souls of the lost, he must free them from their chains that bind them.

As Morozov was walking off his plane to the main terminal he was glad the currency exchanger was there for him to exchange a good amount he saved in Russia. After he did that he walked past the metal detector, and sat down on a bench looking at his backpack that he brought with him and checked to see he had everything. After the check he found his fake passport, bible, a small group of clothes, some food, and his dogtags that he kept during the wars that gave him post-traumatic stress disorder. When nobody was around he looked in his sock and saw his Tokarev pistol and his combat knife tucked in.

With a small laugh he said to himself "Wool socks, gets them every time" he then tucked it in his leather jacket and headed to the bathroom to wash up. As he walked in he saw a businessman on the phone discussing about stocks and trade pacing back in forth. As he used the sink he splashed some water in his face and tried to get his short, somewhat thinning, blond hair flat again. He then saw his beard and began to turn the faucet on to get some hot water ready for a decent shave with his knife.

The businessman got off his phone and shouted at Artyom "Hey! This is Japan, not Russia; we have something called common decency, have you ever heard of it."

Artyom then turned off the water looking at him in the mirror saying "I've had a very long today sir and I think-"

"You think"! The businessman interrupted" You don't tell me what you think, I'm the one who thinks, you're the one who just sits in the corner like the refugees doing nothing. I'm the one who's had a long flight and had to turn off my prosthetics on the plane missing an important meeting. I bet you can't even afford the luxuries I have because you can barely afford a real razor to shave with you fool"!

"True I'm just an ordinary Russian, no prosthetics" said Artyom "But I have the lord to keep me in good health and supply my needs".

"You truly are the idiot thinking that a higher being can help you. That's what money is for but only you're intellect can show that" said the business man walking to the far sink from Artyom and gets back on the phone while washing his hands.

"I'm guessing you're a non-believer".

"Yes! Now will you please leave me alone I'm on the phone".

Artyom then walked to the door checking for anybody and after seeing it was clear then started walking towards the businessman. When the businessman finished washing he turned to see Artyom right in front of him with a grin on his face. "What's your problem, are you trying to beg me for chan-" was all the businessman said before being grabbed and forced head down into his sink breaking it and bringing him to the floor coughing up blood.

Artyom then picked him up with one hand and threw him at the large mirror overlooking the sinks causing the glass to shatter. Before falling again Artyom grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up grabbing a sharp piece of the glass and aiming it at his head. As the businessman tried to make an attempt to scream Artyom then said praying "Lord take this man into your kingdom for he needs to be free of this artificial evil inside. With that I relinquish your soul from its prison to be with god for he loves all his children equally." With one louder but weak scream from the businessman, Artyom stabs him through the eye fast enough to penetrate the cyberbrain killing him. As Artyom drops him to the floor he says in a whisper "Amen".

After that, Artyom went back to shaving and when he was done took the money and his parked car's keys. Before he left he cleaned up the blood and sat him in one of the stalls just to have some free time.

As he left the airport he decided he would pay a visit to the man's home to see what he had after finding his address on the GPS. After driving to the suburban part of the city he found a nice sized home in the area that was his address and parked the car outside. As he used the keys and went into the house he saw a light come on and saw a shadow head toward him. He then reached for his gun in his jacket and was preparing for another prayer but let go after the shadow turned out to be a female robot housemaid saying "Is that you Mr. Yano? My identification system is malfunctioning."

Artyom quickly thought of Yano's voice and mimicked it saying "Yes it is me". With that the robot took his jacket and welcomed him. Artyom sighed with relief knowing it was just a robot, at least without a soul. Artyom then started searching the house for anything useful first, the bedroom where he found many suits but eventually came across the casual clothes.

After putting them on he walked into the study which was small but looked normal with the addition of a large safe in one corner. "Must be a weapon safe" said Artyom grabbing his knife and jamming it into the little crack in the safe. Using a trick he learned in the wars, he opened the safe and was overjoyed to see what was inside. Inside was a large quantity of sporting rifles, 2 pistols, an M4, 4 briefcases, and a pamphlet on how to hunt in foreign countries. "So you wanted to hunt Mr. Yano…well hopefully god has a place for your type" said Artyom putting the pamphlet down and grabbing one of the briefcases. But, just as he grabbed it, the locks opened and masses of 10,000 yen banknotes fell to the floor.

"This must be a sign from you lord" said Artyom in shock of his luck "For this cannot be just a coincidence" with that Artyom checked the other briefcases that ended up being the same amount as before. Artyom then said grinning "What's a man of your class living in such a small place with all this money Mr. Yano…you had about 4,000,000 yen in here, but thank you for letting me put it to good use".

After having some canned food in the house he took a shower (Since his escape from the asylum hasn't had one) and after putting on some new, clean, clothes he walked outside onto the extended balcony. Looking straight out he could see the skyscrapers in the distance and the entire skyline glowing in neon. In the crisp morning night Artyom looked at his watch and saw it was already 2:00 AM which made Artyom remembered how tired he was. He then saw the robot coming up to him saying "Do you need anything, Mr. Yano"?

"Yes" Artyom said mimicking Yano's voice again "I would like to know the major news events in this country".

"I've found many articles: Police corruption in Japan, Former RCE soldier convicted of Warsaw train bombings, RCE ambassador to Japan to arrive at Chinese embassy for-".

"Do that one". Interrupted Artyom sitting down on one of the balcony chairs looking directly at the city.

"Very well, the Russian ambassador is to meet with Chinese and Japanese diplomats in a secure meeting today to discuss trading issues".

"Can I get an address"?

"Certainly it's 1147 Shoji Avenue, New Port City, Ja-"

"Good enough that's all I needed".

"Very well" After the robot walked off Artyom began to think about that article that was read to him. At first he was thinking of salvation of all the members of that building but then he remembered that the Russian ambassador was there. "No, I wouldn't bring harm to someone who tries to help keep the fatherland free of evil" said Artyom to himself "But it doesn't mean I shouldn't pay a visit in the crowd"

He then got up and gazed at the city with a feeling of happiness with the fortunate circumstances that were given. "This country is like a giant spider's web" said Artyom "so beautiful but it has too many bugs on it and no spider to fill it. But now the tables have turned in god's favor for I will follow the path of the righteous and fear no evil that stands in my way. My destiny is now set and it's time to begin a new age of clarification, of who is to avoid the gates of hell. I now know that I must kill all those who are trapped by these modern day prosthetics to secure their safe passage to paradise. Yes that is it… that is why he sent me here in the first place, because this is the fate of mankind itself put into the hands of a servant of god. For with this I will cleanse the evil of this world I will…purify it. For Artyom Morozov, he is long gone and dead, and with his death The Purifier is born again from the blood of the lamb itself".

_February 7__th__, 2032 10:10_

_Yano Residence, New Port City, Japan_

After a short time of sleeping Artyom got up to go eat but stopped at the living room to see he left the TV on. On the TV screen was news captions about a killer who murdered a businessman in an airport bathroom. Artyom then looked at the other caption that read "Police tracing businessman's stolen car to his residence, police now on route to apprehend killer". Artyom then calmly turned off the TV and started grabbing the briefcases, clothes, and the weapons placing them outside for now in the backyard. After thinking his plan of escape he heard many police sirens coming and retreated back inside where he went back to the study and threw a large number of books on the floor. He then grabbed a can of flammable material under the sink and poured it on the books and afterwards throwing a lit match on the books quickly igniting a fire. After the fire he headed to the stove and pulled it out hoping for a natural gas fuel line. After seeing it had a fuel line he kicked it until it came off releasing the gas into the home.

The robot then came to him saying with concern "There's a fire in the study and dangerous gas fumes in the vicinity do you need help Mr. Yano".

"No" said Artyom taking out his weapons from his jacket, handing the jacket to her "But if you could, put on this coat, grab the hat on that stand, and walk around the windows for as long as you can".

"Very well, Mr. Yano" said the robot putting on the jacket and beginning to walk around the window. After that Artyom made his way out of the house with what he brought out and made it over a fence to the neighbor's yard. Artyom quickly searched finding an SUV on the driveway and quickly broke in with a bobby pin putting all he took in the backseat. Right after Artyom got in himself he saw many police and riot vehicles surround the house he was staying in right across the street.

As Artyom tried his best to stay hidden in the vehicle, he was hoping the robot would lead the officers to enter the house before the gas engulfs the house turning it into a fireball. After many loud warnings on the speakerphone an officer was using, over 20 tactical officers entered the entrances and after a few gunshots inside the police thought it was all over.

Inside the house one of the tactical officers heard a weird noise in the kitchen while the other officers were trying to put out the fire. As the officer walked into the kitchen he searched for a moment until he turned and stood in shock to see a gas leak in a very flammable house. The officer then yelled"Get out the house, there's a gas leak…a gas le-"! It was too late though, for in just seconds every object in there was covered on fire.

As the fire quickly consumed the inside it then blew the entire house into several pieces sending debris everywhere sending a smoke plume high in the sky. The debris hit almost every single police vehicle and officer outside either injuring or killing them and severely damaging the vehicles. With that Artyom decided it was time to go and hotwired the vehicle he was in and took off heading toward the address he was given before.


End file.
